


Proxy

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_episodefic, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e20 Enemy at the Gate, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-23
Updated: 2009-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poor John. That's all I can say about that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> Poor John. That's all I can say about that.

John looks over his little family, gathered on the balcony.

Teyla, Ronon, Woolsey, Carson.

And Rodney.

His partner, his teammate, his guiding fucking light in the darkness of the last few years. Rodney, putting an arm around the woman he loves.

To see his family, whole and happy, that’s what matters today. It’s what will matter tomorrow, and the next day, and all the days he can wring out of this existence. Their happiness will stand in for his own, will warm him as he keeps them safe.

John looks over his little family, gathered on the balcony.

"Nice view."


End file.
